12 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Strażak Sam - Potwór z Pontypandy, odc. 13; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka o polance w dżungli, odc. 20; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 08:55 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Słoniczka Emilka, odc. 2; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Domisie - Żaby zapraszają; program dla dzieci 09:35 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Labirynton, odc. 9; serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 10:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 4082; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 4083; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:50 300 % normy - odc. 15; teleturniej 11:25 Celownik; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc. 44; magazyn 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1161; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1550 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Golec uOrkiestra; koncert 13:55 Wizje przyszłości - odc. 1 (Visions of the Future. The Intelligence Revolution); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Ogród z duszą - odc. 8 (Matt James' Eco Eden' 8); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 15:40 Między mamami - odc. 8; magazyn 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4084; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4085; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1555 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1712; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1166; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 10 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Ważne zadanie Benia, odc. 2; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:10 Wieczorynka - Andzia - W poszukiwaniu berlińskiego powietrza, odc. 11; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Seks z Internetu (Cyber Seduction: His Secret Life) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 19 - Świr; serial kryminalny 22:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show 23:25 Henryk VIII - część 2 - txt str.777; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:05 Siedmiu Wspaniałych I - Obława, odc.9; serial kraj prod.USA (1998) 01:50 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Kiedy zaczęłam latać; cykl dokumentalny 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 92 Wywiad 06:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 93 Cywil 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży 07:15 Znaki czasu; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 7/48 Kaprys Mikołaja; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odc. 307; serial TVP 11:10 Święta wojna - (270) Rower górski 11:40 Rezerwat namiętności - odc. 18/25 Złamane życie; serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 12:45 Rodzina Trendych - S jak Sport ; widowisko 13:20 Austin Stevens - Pogromca węży - Na tropie latających węży; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:10 Everwood - odc. 28/45; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 615; serial TVP 16:05 Nagrody Polskiej Muzyki Złote Dzioby 2008 ; widowisko 17:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 29 - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP 17:30 Nie ma to jak hotel - odc. 15/26 - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:10 Złote Kaczki magazynu Film 2008 (1) - Stulecie Polskiego Kina - Komedie; widowisko 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 171 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Megakomedie - Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt str.777 122'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 22:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 22:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:45 Złote Kaczki magazynu Film 2008 (2) - Stulecie Polskiego Kina; widowisko 00:30 Panorama 00:50 Rodzina Mulvaneyów (We were the Mulvaneys); dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:20 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 03:05 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 52, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 17, USA 1995-1996 9:00 Miodowe lata - Medium - odc. 107, Polska 2002 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Piękni czterdziestoletni - odc. 208, Polska 2005 10:50 Samo życie - odc. 1162, Polska 2008 11:20 Samo życie - odc. 1163, Polska 2008 11:50 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego - odc. 6, Włochy 2000 13:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 788, Polska 2008 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 789, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 101, USA 2000-2001 15:15 Świat według Bundych - odc. 236, serial komediowy, USA 1994-1995 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:40 Miodowe lata - Wielki szmal - odc. 108, Polska 2002 17:30 Fabryka gwiazd - Akademia - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 790, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1164, Polska 2008 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Bolak - odc. 299, Polska 2008 20:30 Agentki - Cud, czyli samopomoc mundurowa - odc. 7, Polska 2008 21:30 Stary, gdzie moja bryka? - komedia, USA 2000 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Daleko od noszy - Rodzina chwilowo zastępcza - odc. 160, Polska 2008 23:45 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:15 Ranking gwiazd - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 0:45 Ale kasa - teleturniej 1:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:15 Tajemnice losu - odc. 38, program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:15 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:10 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:25 Telesklep - magazyn 6:25 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1036, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Podróż w nieznane - reality show, Nowa Zelandia 12:05 Brzydula - odc. 27, Polska 2008 12:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 13:35 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 14:15 Telesklep - magazyn 14:45 Agenci NCIS - odc. 20, USA 2005 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Czy powinnam odwołać swój ślub? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 28, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1037, Polska 2008 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:15 Blade - wieczny łowca 2 - horror, USA, Niemcy 2002 1:35 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:25 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 3:25 Telesklep - magazyn 3:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; STEREO 07:41 Leksykon niepodległości; felieton; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:12 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:07 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:17 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:47 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:06 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:11 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:18 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:20 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:46 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:52 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:07 Biznes; STEREO 14:19 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:21 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:46 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:44 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:54 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Miasto w komie ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:30 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:44 Żadnej pracy się nie boję; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:04 Teraz Mazowsze; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:09 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:48 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:02 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza - Pogoda; STEREO 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 A jednak Polska 1918 - 1921, cz. II; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:42 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:25 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:47 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 04.55 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.15 Crozer Sport: ex - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.25 Kasa na bank - program interaktywny 08.25 Bever1y Hills 90210 (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.25 Belfegor - upiór Luwru - horror, Francja 2001 11.25 Kryształowy kamień - film przygodowy, Hiszpania/USA/Wielka Brytania 1988, 13.30 Miss Intercontinental (2) - relacja 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.00 Bever1y Hills 90210 (18)- serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (84) - telenowela, Meksyk 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba (85) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Zabójcza rzeka - film sensacyjny, USA 1999 22.00 Sport przyszłości - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 00.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Mała czarna - talk show 02.00 Bestie z morza - thriller, USA 1999 03.45 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 04.20 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 05.00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Zygzaki - Krzyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Dobra śmierć ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Zakorzenienie - Stanisław Baj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Misja Gryf - Wolin - Jomsborg - Wineta; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Psi psycholog; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Na wyłączność - Magdalena Cielecka; wywiad; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1162; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Polska już nie jest w potrzebie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Zakorzenienie - Stanisław Baj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Zygzaki - Krzyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szóste pokolenie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 300 % normy - odc. 15; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 300 % normy - odc. 16; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1162; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.1 - Porwanie kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 110; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kolumbowie rocznik 30 - ty; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1162; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc.1 - Porwanie kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1544; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 110; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Kolumbowie rocznik 30 - ty; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Obroża; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Polskie drogi - odc. 8/11 - Bez przydziału; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Koncert na 707 ulic; program rozrywkowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Zbuntowani znad Tamizy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Tajemnica testamentu Paderewskiego; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 I. J. Paderewski - " Fantazja Polska i Mazurek"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Fryderyk Chopin - Nokturn c - moll op. 48; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Sceny ze sceny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Misja (The Mission); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986); reż.:Roland Joffe; wyk.:Robert De Niro, Jeremy Irons, Ray McAnally, Aidan Quinn, Liam Neeson; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Film grozy; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Kino krótkich filmów - Trzy wariacje na temat Picassa (Tri variace na Picassovske Tema); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Mars; film fabularny kraj prod.ROSJA (2004); reż.:Anna Melikian; wyk.:Jurij Kuczenko, Nana Kiknadze, Artur Smolianinow; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:30 Czekając na szczęście (Heremakono); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Abderrahmane Sissako; wyk.:Maata Ould Mohamed Abeid, Fatimetou Mint Ahmeda, Khatra Ould Abder Kader, Mohamed Mahmoud Ould Mohamed, Nana Diakité, Makanfing Dabo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Polski film dokumentalny - Niezależni; reż.:Jacek Talczewski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Jak być kochaną; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1963); reż.:Wojciech Has; wyk.:Barbara Kraftówna, Zbigniew Cybulski, Artur Młodnicki, Wieńczysław Gliński, Wiesław Gołas, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Studio R - Polscy sprawiedliwi - przywracanie pamięci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Legenda Herberta von Karajana - Giuseppe Verdi - Requiem ("Messa da Requiem" Giuseppe Verdi); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1967); reż.:Henri-Georges Clouzot; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Strefa - Zapraszamy na nasz program - Muzyka szamanów syberyjskich; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 15 "Kiedy będziesz"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Kino krótkich filmów - Twarz (Tvar); film animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1973); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Kino nocne - Słoneczne miasto (Slunen stt); film obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2005); reż.:Martin Šulík; wyk.:Lucie Zácková, Oldřich Navrátil, Martin Juza, Ivan Martinka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 03:10 Studio R - Polscy sprawiedliwi - przywracanie pamięci; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Zofia Korbońska 2; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Dzieje Polaków - Paderewski polityk z konieczności; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Powrót Paderewskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Londyński depozyt marszałka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Za obce pieniądze - Wanda lwowna Wasilewska; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Słowem i czynem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Historia i dokument - Errata do biografii - Wojciech Albiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Kościół Boga czy kościół bliźniego?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Rozmowy z Nikodemem - Sobór Watykański II; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 10; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Po co nam to było - Nie tylko Uszatek...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Siła bezsilnych - Węgierskie Powstanie '56; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Polacy i Węgrzy 1956; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Historia i dokument - S jak szpieg - Ulica szpiegów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Z archiwów PRL - u odc. 44; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Dzieje Polaków - Narodziny II RP; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Człowiek z fotografii; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Listopadowe dni; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kontrowersje - Policja granatowa; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Granatowi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Encyklopedia Solidarności; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Armia generała Hellera; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Błękitny Generał; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Historia i dokument - Schizofrenia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Noce i dnie - odc. 5/12 - Uśmiechy losu; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:00 Notacje - August Kowalczyk 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO 11:25 Dzika Polska - Łowca dzikich kadrów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Liga Mistrzów(IV) - Real Madryt - Juventus; STEREO 13:35 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Homo areozolus - Film o Profesorze Leonie Gradoniu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Pływanie; STEREO 15:45 Domisie - Strachowyj w Domisiowie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Braciszek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Liga Mistrzów(IV) - Real Madryt - Juventus; STEREO 19:35 Dzika Polska - Wierzę w nietoperze; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lech Poznań - As Nancy 21:45 Oda do radości; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Anna Kazejak-Dawid, Jan Komasa, Maciej Migas; wyk.:Lesław Żurek, Małgorzata Buczkowska, Barbara Kurzaj, Dorota Pomykała, Piotr Głowacki, Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Roma Gasiorowska, Maciej Kozłowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Oficerowie - odc. 3/13 Wypożyczalnia ludzi; serial kryminalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 7:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Bundesliga - magazyn sportowy 7:35 Łucznictwo - Zawody Pucharu Świata 8:05 Piłka nożna - Copa Sudamericana - mecz ćwierćfinałowy: Botafogo Rio De Janeiro - Estudiantes de la Plata 9:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Polska Liga Koszykówki - mecz: Atlas Stal Ostrów Wielkopolski - Polpharma Starogard Gdański 11:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - dyscyplina sportowa, podsumowanie 12:10 Tottenham Hotspur TV - magazyn piłkarski 14:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: Udinese Calcio - Reggina Calcio 16:55 TV Moto-sport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:25 Koszykówka - Euroliga kobiet - studio 17:30 Koszykówka - Euroliga kobiet - mecz: Wisła Can-Pack Kraków - Halcon Avenida 19:25 Hokej na lodzie - Liga Mistrzów - studio 19:30 Hokej na lodzie - Liga Mistrzów - mecz: SC Bern - HV71 Jönköping 22:00 Sportowy wieczór - program informacyjny 22:25 Piłka nożna - Puchar Włoch - mecz 1/8 finału: Sampdoria Genua - FC Empoli 0:10 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku